Goodbye
by sakurablossom827
Summary: crappy first fic, fluffly, romance, blah blah... yohXanna


Yeah, yeah... shaman king and everyone here belong to... hiroyuki takei, one of the best manga-ka in the universe!!  
  
By the way... this is my first fic so bear with me... I'm a crappy writer and I was bored...  
  
Good bye  
  
"YOH!! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND START TRAINING! 20 laps around the onsen, 500 sit-ups..." Anna's oh so lovely voice woke me up from my reverie. Training again. WHY did my family pick HER for my fiance? Why HER?! She's a demon in a deceptive human form...  
"YOH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!! GET UP AND START TRAINING"  
"Ok, ok... jeez, I'm going"  
Amidamaru didn't go with me, since SHE decided he was too much of a distraction for me. Thus I was left alone in my misery. Training is no fun, with no one around and the only incentive is dinner. Then again, if I don't do training... anna. torture. slap. death... I'll take training. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A few months later...  
I managed to get past the preliminaries... So now, I'm going to the Patch village in America! I'm leaving tomorrow! HoroHoro and Ren also managed to get past the preliminaries, so they'll be going with me. Anna won't, thank kami-sama! A prolonged amount of time, without ANNA!!!!!! YES!!!!!!!!!!!!  
"Yoh-donno? Do you think you will actually be able to become shaman king?" The voice of my friend and spirit partner broke through my thoughts.  
"Huh? oh... Well, I hope so. I'll try my best and well, if I can't beat my opponents, that's too bad, ne? I tried my best, and I proved to be unworthy of the role of Shaman King. I can't blame anyone except myself. Thus, I wouldn't worry about it, if I were you, Amidamaru... Don't worry."  
"All right, Yoh-donno."  
"Well, I'm tired so I'll go to sleep."  
"Good night, Yoh-donno."  
And I tried to go to sleep. However, I couldn't sleep. I kept on tossing and turning. And then, SHE came in. She never did that before...  
"Well, I guess you're going. Away from me, heh. I'm sure you'll enjoy your vacation... But..." and her voice broke... Anna. Anna. THE Anna. Was crying. Emotionless, cruel Anna. Was crying. I was too stunned to say or do anything.  
"But... Me? I don't know what I'll do without you... I'll be so lonely... But then again, you don't care... You probably hate me... but it's my fault. All I've done was bully you and hurt you... I'm sorry, but I don't know how to do anything else... Yoh. I'm sorry. Can I sleep with you, tonight?"  
I was too surprised to say no. So she came into bed with me. At first, we kept our distance, but she slowly came to me.  
"Yoh... Aishteru. I know you're asleep. That's why I'm saying this... Aishiteru. I love you, and you better win the tournament." And she drifted onto sleep.  
I was shocked. But happy. "Anna, I love you too. Aishiterumo." And I went to sleep, holding her in my arms. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Anna woke up first and got out of bed. She quietly slipped out of bed and went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. I woke up to the smell of breakfast. I went into the kitchen and saw Anna, cooking. I snuck up behind her and hugged her.  
"Yoh... What?! Stop! I have to cook breakfast!" She blushed furiously. That was a first.  
"Hmmm... What? You don't like me anymore?" This time, Anna's face turned a brilliant red.  
  
"Yoh... stop! Please?" So I stopped and we ate breakfast together. We were pretty quiet, since we were both immersed in our own thoughts. Then amidamaru's voice interrupted our silence.  
"Anna-san? Yoh-donno? It is time for you to leave."  
  
"All right, Amidamaru. We'll be off soon. Give me and Anna a moment, please?"  
"Hai. Yoh-donno. I will be waiting in the other room."  
'Well, Anna, I guess this it. I gotta go."  
"Yeah... Yoh. Don't slack off too much, when I'm not there. I can't yell at you to train, but you have to train yourself. These shamans will be at a higher level. You will have to work hard for the role of shaman king. But I believe... in... you." And Anna began to cry again.  
"Shhhh... Yeah. I know. Anna, don't cry. I'll make you shaman queen, don't worry... I love you..." And then I kissed her, for the first time in my life.  
It was pretty clumsy, and Anna's eyes were wide open in shock. I prayed that she wouldn't slap me. But she slowly began to respond... Our lips met again and again, but then she slowly broke away.  
"Yoh... you have to go. You'll be late. And if I stay like this... I'll... miss you... more. And it'll be harder to say goodbye. So... go. Now." Anna's voice trembled, and with one last kiss, I left. I saw her standing at the doorway, looking forlorn and lonely.  
  
"Don't worry Anna! I'll kick everyone's butt and I'll make you shaman queen! I'll come back safe and sound!"  
She smiled a tiny smile and waved. That was the last picture in my mind.  
"Let's go, Amidamaru! We'll be late!" And I started to run, laughing in the clear spring morning.  
  
Teehee... I was dying to write a yohXanna fic for the longest time... and I was bored one day so... the result of a bored and lazy me = a crappy fanfic!! Please don't diss me too badly... it's my very first fic, after all. 


End file.
